As a suitable means for imparting a desired property to a polymer or a polymer compound, graft polymerization for grafting a side chain having a functional group on a polymer main chain, and a graft polymer obtained thereby are widely used.
Examples of a known method for producing a graft polymer having an allylamine polymer as a main chain include a method by chemical modification and a method using a radiation.
Examples of the known method by chemical modification include a method for modifying a polymer having a functional group to react with an amino group (for example, an aldehyde group, a carboxyl group, an acid halide group, an isocyanate group, an epoxy group, or an acryloyl group) at a terminal of the polymer as a graft chain (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2), a method for modifying a compound having a radically polymerizable functional group and a functional group to react with an amino group in a polymer main chain and subsequently performing polymerization (for example, refer to Patent Literature 3), and a method for polymerizing a compound having a radically polymerizable functional group and a functional group to react with an amino group at a terminal of a polymer as a graft chain and subsequently performing a reaction of a polymer having an amino group (for example, refer to Patent Literature 4).
Examples of the known method using a radiation include a method for causing a polymer main chain to induce a radical to be used as a polymerization initiation point by irradiating a substrate (for example, polyolefin or cellulose) with an electronic beam and polymerizing a monomer as a graft chain (for example, refer to Patent Literature 5).
A graft polymer including an allylamine polymer is known. Meanwhile, a derivative obtained by a reaction between an allylamine polymer and an epoxy compound is also known, but a graft polymer of the derivative is not known.